Just whisper, don't make a sound
by Kaitlen Winchester
Summary: I just HAD to fall into the Harry Potter books and replace the hero himself. Harry Potter. I thought it was great, then I remembered. I know the whole series by heart. I die in the end. The story line will be adapted to my character. Girl Harry. Review:)
1. Falling

Do you ever get that feeling where you just want to scream? I get it all the time. I just want to cry and scream and shout. But I don't. If I do it shows weakness and weakness means you get picked on. I used to get picked on all the time. But that all changed once I fell into another world. I was just reading one day (my books are my only friends) and just fell into the book. Now I am the heroin of my favourite books and suddenly, it wasn't so great. Yeah there is magic and I am one of the golden trio but then there is the Dursleys, and my now dead parents, and Snape, and Voldemort and I don't know what to do anymore! I fell into my favourite books to get away from it all. I could have fallen into the Gallagher Academy books, or the House of Night books, but no. I Just had to fall into the Harry Potter Books and replace Harry Potter himself. I had to become The Girl Who Lived. Great. And what's more, I have read all of them at least fifteen times. I know how this ends. I get killed by Voldemort. Even better. This is how it all began.


	2. The snake

Do you ever get that feeling where you just want to scream? I get it all the time. I just want to cry and scream and shout. But I don't. If I do it shows weakness and weakness means you get picked on. I used to get picked on all the time. But that all changed once I fell into another world. I was reading one day (my books are my only friends) and just fell into the book. Literally. Now I am the heroin of my favourite books so, naturally, I thought it was great. But then I found out the truth and suddenly, it wasn't so great. Yeah there is magic and I am one of the golden trio but then there is the Dursleys, and my now dead parents, and Snape, and Voldemort and I don't know what to do anymore! I fell into my favourite books to get away from it all. I could have fallen into the Gallagher Academy books, or the House of Night novels, but no. I Just had to fall into the Harry Potter series and replace Harry Potter himself. I had to become The Girl Who Lived. Great. And what's more, I have read all of these books at least fifteen times. I know how this ends. I get killed by Voldemort. This is how it all began.

"Up! Get up!" I heard a bang on the door. Wait. That wasn't my mum's voice. She would never talk to me like that. What's going on? "Are you up yet?" Came the screeching voice again. Was that a flipping banshee or something? "Nearly." I found my self saying.

"I need you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare burn it, it's Dudley's birthday." Hold on. Right, what the hell was going on. Who was Dudley? I looked around me. I was in a cupboard. Ugh, spiders. I tried not to scream but I felt almost used to them though, which is odd considering the last time there was a spider in my room I was screaming for my Dad and crying. That voice sounded just like the one I imagined from the Harry Potter books. Aunt Petunia's voice. But that was impossible. And there was no Harry around. So it couldn't be. I saw a note on my camp bed thing.

Dear Kaitlen,

You have fallen into your favourite books of all time. The Harry Potter Series. You have taken my place as the main character. But you are a girl. There for, all of the characters will adapt to this and the storyline may change a bit. The major events will all take place and you will meet the same fate as I did. Your name has been changed. From now until the end of the books, you are Lily Georgina Potter. At the end of your story, you will read all the books with your favourite characters including Sirius and Remus (good luck with that). You wanted an escape, you got one. Time in the world you used to live in has been stopped until you end the story and you will return to being your normal thirteen year old self. You are now ten, turning eleven. You know the story off by heart so you know what happens. Don't mess this opportunity up. It will make a difference to your life to be in my shoes for once. Good luck. Hope this helps you.

Harry James Potter. Thirteen at the moment (like you are in your time).

P.S. You are kinda cute.

I groaned. "What did you just say?" Came the shrill voice.

"Nothing… nothing." I said. So this was my life for the next seven years. Fabulous. Wait a sec. What was that last bit? You are kinda cute? OMG! Harry Potter thinks I am cute. I have dreamt of being with him since I first picked up the Philosopher's stone. Ok Kaitlen, don't get over exited. I heard a banging from upstairs. Sawdust fell on my head. "Wake up Potter! We're going to the zoo!" Came a boys voice from above me. I knew who that was immediately. Dudley Dursley. I got out of my bed and put my hand on the doorknob. I knew what was coming though. Dudley was going to push me back into the cupboard as soon as I came out. I waited a second. There were footsteps outside my door. I waited for the right timing and then… WHAM! The door flew straight into Dudley's face. "Oops, sorry Dudley." I said. I pretended to be concerned but really I was smiling on the inside. He was about to scream for his mum but I shushed him. "You dare try and get me into trouble over this and I will tell your mother who really broke her favourite vase last Christmas AND who made tea burn because the person cooking it was busy getting beaten up by her only cousin. I took the rap for both of those things for you, don't make me tell your mates what mummy calls you Diddy." Dudley stared at me in horror. He nodded, taken a back that, just this once, I was standing up to him. "You can beat me up later." I said. I knew if he didn't beat someone up then he would tell his mum. I knew Dudley all to well from reading his character over and over. He smiled and pushed me back into my cupboard. Knew he would do that. I banged my head and stumbled. Woh. Blurry. Oh yeah, Harry needed glasses. I looked to the side of my bed and picked up a shape that looked like glasses. I put them on and suddenly everything was clear again. I think that the bang to the head had put my senses like Harry's. I walked into the kitchen and cooked the bacon. "Where's my coffee, girl?" Demanded Vernon Dursley. I took one looked at him and agreed with Harry. He looked just like a walrus. "Yes Uncle Vernon." I said. I looked at the rest of the family and nearly laughed. Harry's descriptions about the Dursleys were dead on. Petunia looked like a horse with a long neck and her fat little son looked just like a pig in a wig. I looked down at my self. So I kept my boobs then. Just like they were at ten. Overly developed. I was wearing Dudley's old top so you couldn't see that properly though. Oh yes! Skinny! Oh no! Barley any food. Don't get me wrong, I am not fat, but I ain't no skinny miny either normally. I am a thirteen year old that looks fourteen, fifteen. I put the breakfasts on the table and ate my food. I didn't bother listening to Dudley trying to count because I knew he would fail epically. I felt the air around me change and decided that I wanted to have food today, so I wolfed down my bacon and finished my appearance check. Blond hair with a fringe that nearly covers my right eye, yep. I picked up my plate and looked in the toaster for my refection. Yes! I get to keep my eyes. I loved my eyes. To me, they were the most interesting thing about me. They were blue but had hints of every sea colour in. Brown (the sea in Scotland is brown, I know because I lived there for ten years), green, grey, you name it, it's in there. I finished cleaning up and got dressed into ripped, blue skinny jeans and a black vest top. I then put one of Dudley's old t-shirts over the vest top so it hung off the shoulder and a pair of old, faded, high toped trainers that the sole was peeling off of. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Oh yeah. I looked hot in that teenage dirt bag kinda way. I walked downstairs to find Dudley crying. No tears though I noticed. He is so annoying. And stupid may I just add. I have all Harry's memories, as I found out when I was getting dressed. I used to get told off and hit just for being smarter than Dudley in class. Child Abuse, ooh Remus and Sirius will NOT like that. May have to tie Sirius down to the chair for that bit. Maybe Remus as well for that matter. Dudley's dry sobs snapped me out of my happy thoughts. "B-b-but I don't want her to come! Sh-sh-she ruins e-e-every th-th-th-thing!" I felt the need to go up and punch the baby whale of a kid. To call him a bloody liar and make him say sorry. But I kept myself calm. Until he grinned wickedly from under his mum's arm then I lost it. So I went, calmly, to my cupboard. Calmly opened my door, calmly fell to my knee's and started punching my pillow to oblivion calmly. Well the last part wasn't so calm actually. Really, it was rather brutal. But it got all my anger out by imagining the pillow was Dudley's face. I heard a sudden stop of Dudley's 'tears' and the door bell ring. Piers Polkiss, Dudley's mate. He was the one that held people down as Dudley beat them up. Oh, Dudley's favourite game changed from Harry Hunting to Lily Hunting. Fun game that. For them anyway.

They had already decided I was going to the zoo. It was an ok day too. I got a cheap lemon ice pop that was actually quite nice, saw a gorilla that looked like Dudley (Sorry Gorilla) AND I got to finish Dudley's knickerbocker glory when he threw a fit because it didn't have enough cream on it. He is such a brat. I knew it was too good to be true but I couldn't help but try to forget what was going to happen next. I knew this story off by heart. My stomach fell as we walked into the reptile house. The snake! Uncle Vernon rapped smartly on the enclosure when Dudley told him to make it move. "Move." He said. It didn't. Dudley banged on the glass and shouted for it to move. I didn't really think it could be bothered to move. Dudley and Piers went to see another reptile, Dudley saying that the snake was boring. "Sorry about that, he doesn't understand what it's like. Lying there day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in at you." I said. The snake lifted it's head. "You can here me." Harry would have asked that as a question where as I stated it as fact. The snake nodded slowly. I had quite a nice little conversation with the Boa Constrictor. Then it was ruined. "Mr Dursley! Dudley! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Piers shouted. Dudley waddled over as fast as he could and knocked me over. Anger and rage pulsed through me. Suddenly the glass disappeared. Bloody hell! The snake slithered up to me. "Thanksss amigo!" It hissed.

"My pleasure." I told it. I have always been told I was a very polite girl.

"Brazil, here I come!" It nodded it's head at me and slithered off. I sat there, slightly shocked at what I had just done. I knew it would happen but I didn't know it would be this awesome when it actually happened. Once we were at the house and Piers had been picked up, I was thrown in my cupboard and wasn't allowed any meals until I was told I was allowed out again.

It was the start of the summer holidays when I was able to come out again. I still went to school every day but that meant I only had one meal a day, but I didn't mind. As long as I didn't die of starvation or dehydration. I soon got used to the name Lily but I soon found out that Kaitlen Jones was real in this world too. She had been missing since June. Missing in the night, her parents realized she was gone the morning that I woke up here. Maybe it was just coincidence, but I kept a look out for any more news on the person with my real name. School sucks when you are a ten year old that knows thirteen year stuff. I never put my hand up though teachers seem to keep asking me questions. I answered rightly one day and did secondary school work. The teacher was so impressed that she called Uncle Vernon to tell him I deserve a nice treat for my work during that day. When I got home, his fat hand was clutching his favourite, thick, metal buckled belt and beat me until my back was bleeding. Then I had to cook tea which was a downer in it's self. I got used to the cupboard eventually too. I started to thing nothing of the fact I slept were spiders lived. I named one of the Spit. As I say in my world 'Yes! I know I am weird, just deal with it will you!'.

I walked into the kitchen, there was a funny smell coming from the sink. I looked into it and found a load of rags floating in water. This is a bit weird, I thought. Aunt Petunia came in and I took my chances.

"What's this?" I asked. Aunt Petunia looked as if I had said an extremely rude word. Rule one when living with the Dursleys. Never ask questions.


	3. Letter number 1

I walked into the kitchen, there was a funny smell coming from the sink. I looked into it and found a load of rags floating in water. This is a bit weird, I thought. Aunt Petunia came in and I took my chances.

"What's this?" I asked. Aunt Petunia looked as if I had said an extremely rude word. Rule one when living with the Dursleys. Never ask questions.

"You new uniform." She said in a tight voice.

"Oh," I said. "I didn't realise it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid." She snapped. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It will look just like everyone else's when it is done." Some how, I didn't think that everybody else's uniform would look like elephant skin. At least I wasn't wearing Dudley's uniform. A straw hat, knickerbockers and a knobbly stick for hitting people. Aunt Petunia was so proud of him that she had tears in her eyes as he paraded around the living room. I was forced to watch, but at least I got a good laugh from it. I nearly cracked a rib from keeping in all the laughter. I made the breakfast and was just about to sit down to eat my small portion when the post came.

"Go get the post Dudley." Uncle Vernon ordered.

"Make Lily do it." Dudley snapped back. If that was my Mum or Dad he spoke to like that he would probably of just signed his death warrant (metaphorically of course)

"Go get the post Lily." Hey!

"Make Dudley get it." I argued back.

"Poke her with your smelling tons stick Dudley." I dodged the stick. I rolled my eyes and went to get the post. As I picked up the post, I looked though it. Bill, post card from Aunt Marge (Who was…? oh yeah, hehehe), bill, letter addressed to me, bill, bi- hold on, a _letter_ addressed to _me_? I never got letters though! Not even rude ones from the local library that demand that you give them books or money or both. The address was: _Miss Lily Potter_

_4 rivet Drive_

_Surry_

_The cupboard under the stairs._

Then I looked at the red wax seal on the heavy parchment. A badger, a snake, a raven and a lion were all surrounding a letter H. Hogwarts! I had forgotten that I got my Hogwarts letter just before my birthday. My real birthday was May though, not July. Maybe Harry didn't know that. I could celebrate it in July instead of May I suppose. I walked along the hall with the parchment envelope in my hand. Then I remembered what happened to Harry. How stupid he was. I put my letter in the cupboard and closed the door behind me. "Dad look! Lily's got a letter." Dudley shouted as I walked in and handed the post to Uncle Vernon. I looked up and saw the letter, with my name spiralled in green ink, on the table. The kitchen table. I groaned. Why was it there when I had put it in the cupboard. Why did I out it in the cupboard in the first place. Obviously Harry had made it so I would change major events. Meeting Hagrid and getting my letter was a major event apparently.


	4. Shouting and spying

Uncle Vernon looked up from the postcard from Aunt Marge who was holidaying in the Isle of White (been there) and had food poisoning from a funny whelk. Serves her right the miserable old cow. "Give it back! It's mine!" I said.

"Yours?" Laughed Uncle Vernon. "Who'd be writing to you?" He looked at the yellowing parchment envelope and paled. "P-P-Petunia?" He spluttered. Such a drama queen. My horse faced Aunt craned her giraffe neck (yes I just described her as a horse AND a giraffe at the same time, it's only fair) over his shoulder to get a better look at the letter. Her face paled. Dudley rapped his Dad on the head with his Smellingtons stick. He had better get told off for that. Uncle Vernon turned to me and Dudley, he looked to terrified to speak but he somehow managed it. "Girl. Cupboard. Go." He said in three, very short sentences. "Dudley, me and your mum need to talk, go into the living room or your bedroom and watch some TV or something." His voice had softened slightly when speaking to his son. That didn't change Dudley's retort though. "I want to read that letter." He commanded.

"You have no right!" I felt the infamous Potter temper bubbling to the surface. "Give it back!" I said holding out my hand.

"No. Go away both of you." Uncle Vernon's voice had gone husky.

"GIVE ME BACK MY LETTER!" I shouted.

"GO AWAY!" He shouted back. I opened my mouth to shout back again but he grabbed the scruffs of mine and my cousin's necks and threw us out into the hallway, slamming the door shut as he went back to his wife. Dudley and I had a silent fight about who got to listen to what was being said through the keyhole. I was winning until he punched me, so I gave up and listened at the better place, the door crack. "What do we do Vernon?" Came Aunt Petunia's voice. "How did they know about the cupboard?"

"They could be watching us. Spying on us. We just ignore them. They will get the idea soon enough." He replied. I nearly snorted. Yeah fucking right. Who would want to spy on the Dursleys. Winners of 'the most boring family' award ten years running. "Vernon. I don't think that will work-"

"These people's minds work in strange ways Petunia. Not like mine or yours." And that was it. He had finalised the conversation. We both heard the all to familiar falling of heavy feet, looked at each other, and dashed for where we were supposed to be, I in my cupboard and Dudley in the living room.


	5. Laws and rooms

I sat in my cupboard for ages, thinking about home. Life had been nice-ish there. I had my own room. My family loved me. I missed them. I wouldn't see them for seven years. They wouldn't have the chance to miss me though, no time would have passed for them. I heard a knock on the door and was slightly startled to see Uncle Vernon poking his ugly face into the door. He squeezed, only just fitting, into my cupboard and sat down on my camp bed. His smiled looked forced and painful (I hope it was).

"Give me my letter." I demanded.

"I burnt it."

"That's against the law."

"No it isn't."

"It was addressed to me and the law clearly states that a person cannot open or damage another persons post, that includes burning it. You had no right." I argued. I knew all of this stuff from when I went to the library to research a law for homework and say whether we thought it was a good one or a bad one.

"It wasn't meant for you. It was addressed wrong." He stated. He wasn't going to win this though, I wouldn't let him.

"How can it of been? It had my cupboard on it!" I all but shouted at him. His big, meaty hand collided with my face, leaving a huge red hand mark there.

"Enough! Now Lily, your Aunt and I have been thinking that you're getting to big for this old cupboard. How would you like to move into Dudley's second bedroom?" The cheek of it! **Burns **my letter, **hits** me and then tells me to move into Dudley's **second** bedroom! It took me one trip to transfer all of my things, which was very much, to the second bedroom. The Dursleys lived in a four bed roomed house. One room for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, one for guests (manly Marge, hehehe, when she stayed over) Dudley's first one where he slept, and Dudley's second one where he kept a lot of his toys. He was such a clotpoll (Merlin reference there, bit of a Merlin geek too!) As I lay on my new bed, I would rather of been in my cupboard with that letter than up here without it. Harry had described the bedroom perfectly. I would keep the untouched books because I liked to read, probably get rid of everything else. I checked the floorboards and found a few of them were loose, I pulled up more and put all but one of the books underneath them. The last one, The Vampire Blood trilogy, I sat on the bed to read. It was a good book but my mind kept wondering. Eventually, I decided to do some of the jobs I had been told to do, such as weeding the garden, tidying Dudley's room, polishing the living room ect.


	6. Letter number 2

The next morning, the Dursleys where quiet. Dudley was in shock. I laughed at his gormless face. He was in shock because he had done everything he could think of (which included whacking Vernon with his Smelingtons stick, kicking Petunia and throwing his tortoises, for which I held a little funeral for, through the green house roof) to get his… my new room back, yet it was still mine. I wished bitterly that I had been able to open the letter in my cupboard or in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept shooting dark looks at each other which was odd. When the post came, Uncle Vernon (who was try, but only just succeeding, to be nice to me) made Dudley get it. I know, I was shocked too. I ate my small breakfast at my own, fast pace, when we all heard a shout from the hall. "There's another one! _Miss .L. Potter, The smallest bedroom, 4 Privet Drive_-" Uncle Vernon leaped to his feet with a strangled cry and ran down the hall, with me on his heels. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle his whale of a son to the ground to get the yellow letter from him, which was made even more difficult when I grabbed his neck from behind. After a few minutes of confused but fun on my part fighting, in which we all got hit a lot by a Smelingtons stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with my letter clutched in his beefy hand.

"Go to your cupboard- I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at me. "Dudley- go- just go."

I paced round my new room so much I nearly left tracks in the thinning carpet. Somebody (I did remember about the wizarding world, I just wanted to know who it was) knew I had been moved out of my cupboard. They also seemed to know that I hadn't been able to get my tanned hands on the first letter. If someone wanted me that badly then they would try again? Right? And this time they wouldn't fail. 'Cause I had a plan…


	7. Plans, Letters and Fruit cake

It was late night, I had reset Dudley's old alarm clock to wake me up at this precise time, a few hours after the Dursleys had gone to bed. I was going to camp out at the corner of the road and wait for the owl to deliver the letter. I knew Uncle Vernon was camping out at the door so I wouldn't have done the same thing I knew Harry did. I knew better than to make mistakes when I already know what will happen. If that made ANY sense what so ever. So I intended to jump out of the window instead. I crawled out of bed silently and opened the window a bit. I checked below, yep all clear, and opened the window all the way. It was big enough to fit my skinny little body through without scratching myself. Good. I sat on the cold, hard window sill, with my legs dangling out the window it's self and slid onto the garage roof that was conveniently placed below my bedroom. Creeping silently along the roof, I finally made it to the edge and jumped. The world froze around me and then started going really fast. All of a sudden, it was dawn, I was in the hallway and on top of my Uncle Vernon's squishy, fat face. He shrieked, gave me a right good hiding (I don't remember that in the books, thanks Harry, probably making that up just for me! Grrrr) and I stalked to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for the man. I cursed under my breath. "Stupid magic, stupid rules, stupid Dursleys."

By the time I got back, the post was, as promised, sat on Uncle Vernon's lap. Three yellow envelopes addressed in acid green ink were there. "Please-" I started, but didn't get to finish. Uncle Vernon started tearing my letter to shreds in front of my very eyes. I wiped away the angry tears that had been threatening to spill onto my cheeks with hate. He was a good for nothing idiot who had nothing better to do than make my life miserable. He probably didn't get one GCSE or A level and only got into his job by scaring the heck outta people. He was so stupid that he didn't even go to work that day. He stayed home to nail up the letter box.

"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia in a tone that might have sounded clever if he didn't have a load of nails in his mouth. "If they can't _deliver_ them they'll just give up." I was listening from the kitchen I was cleaning up and remembered reading those exact words he just said, thinking 'Yeah right. They're wizards mate, they will find a better way.'

"I'm not sure that'll work Vernon." His wife told him in an uncertain voice. I was pretty sure that, by the way she sounded, she was talking through pursed lips.

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me." said Uncle Vernon, I saw him trying to hammer in a nail with the piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia had just brought him and thought, 'Why would they even want to be?' This dude was a mentalist.


	8. Clever Professors

Friday brought no less than _twelve_ letters. They had been shoved under the and through all the cracks round the door and even forced through the open window of the down stairs bathroom. All because they couldn't get through the letter box.

Uncle Vernon stayed home again that day. After burning all of the letters, he boarded up all the cracks around the front and back doors so nobody could get out. He was humming a weird tune ,that I didn't recognise but thought it was probably 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' since that was what it said in the book, to himself as he worked. He kept jumping at small noises, it was so funny that, even though we don't get on, Dudley and I kept making some for our own amusement. Hilarious.

On Saturday things got ridiculous. _Twenty-four_ to me arrived. Not in the normal way though, no, those clever professors got creative. The letters were rolled up inside each the two dozen eggs that got passed to Aunt Petunia through the living room window by an extremely confused milkman.

While Uncle Vernon did what Uncle Vernon does best, shouting at people through the phone whilst complaining to them, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food blender.

"Who one earth wants to talk to _you_ this badly?" Dudley asked me in amazement.

"I have a vague idea…" I told him, and left him puzzling over that, I think he was still confused about the toilet joke I made a few weeks ago though so he wasn't about to understand any time soon.


	9. Letters, Headbanging and rundown hotels

"No post on Sundays." Were the first words Uncle Vernon came out with on Sunday morning. He looked tired, ill, but happy all the same. He was just loving the look of annoyance on my face wasn't he? I started smirking though when I realised what he had just said whilst spreading marmalade on his newspapers. Sunday! Today was the day! "No damn letters today-" He was singing joyfully. But, and I love this but very much, something whizzed down the kitchen chimney and caught him on the back of his head sharply (Insert squeal of joy and happiness here). Then, thirty of forty letters came pelting out at bullet speed. The Dursleys all ducked, I didn't though. I tried picking a parchment envelope from the floor, but they wouldn't come up, so instead I did the funnest thing I have every done. Tried catching one in my hands. I jumped up and down with a glorious feeling inside, but, and I hate this but very much, Uncle Vernon's arms were round my waist in mid-jump.

"OUT! OUT!" He screamed, throwing me out into the hall. I hit my head on the cupboard that used to be mine. Hearing the door slam, I lifted my aching head up to see Uncle Vernon trying to look calm.

"That does it." He said, pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. Failing epically at this calm act.

"I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" Uncle Vernon barked.

He looked so dangerous and scary with his half moustache that no one dared argue. Though I was sorely tempted, I didn't bother. He wasn't worth the breath.

Ten minutes later, we were in the car with Dudley sniffing his ungrateful little butt off in the back seat with me because his dad had cuffed him on the back of his head for delaying us. He tried to pack his TV, video and computer in his sports bag.

We drove. And we drove. The only way I got through it was singing songs from back home in my head with my eyes closed. Even Aunt Petunia wouldn't dare ask where we were going. Every now and then, the stupid git that was driving was making sharp turns every now and then muttering "Shake 'em off… Shake 'em off," to himself with a manic look in his eyes.

We didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall I had a splitting headache from dehydration and Dudley's howling. 'He'd never had such a bad day' I remembered reading from the book. He was missing the things that made him so fat, like food, TV and blowing up aliens on his computer. Welcome to my world, I thought bitterly.

Uncle Vernon finally stopped outside a sad-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and I had to share a room, much to my dislike. It had twin beds and damp, musty sheets on them that smelt a bit like wee. Dudley had no trouble sleeping. I heard his snores as soon as his head hit the pillow. I couldn't sleep though. I sat on the old, rotting wooden window-sill, staring down at nothing in particular and thinking…


	10. one hundred letters and missing my mum

Breakfast the next morning was lovely. NOT. Stale cornflakes and tinned tomatoes on toast, cold. I hated tinned tomatoes so all I had was a very small bowl of cereal. We had just finished(I had been eating rather slowly) when what looked like the owner came over. I felt like complaining about the food like mum would. Then I remembered mum wasn't here and that I was in a book. My heart sank.

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Miss L. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She said in a proper cockney accent. Then again, I couldn't talk, my parents are-were from Manchester and I was born in Scotland. She held up the letter so we could all read the acid green ink:

_Miss L. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

I made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked my hand away with a sickening snap. He knocked it so hard it broke. That git. And knowing him, he probably wouldn't care or do anything about it. The woman stared.

"You ok?" She asked. Before I could even shake my head, Uncle Vernon stood up quickly.

"She is fine. I'll take them," he followed her from the dining-room. I watched him go, full of anger and pain. That fat, slimy git.


	11. Famous written words

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested spinelessly hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't look like her heard her. None us knew what he was looking for. He drove us into the middle of the forest, got out and looked around, shook his head, I said he was a mentalist, he opened the back door, whacked me around the head, got back into the car and drove us to another destination. I made comments at every one and they all resulted in a smack round the head. In the ploughed field I got a boot in the leg from Dudley so I called him an idiot . Across the suspension bridge I sang a little bit of my favourite song and got another kick off Dudley and whack on the head off Vernon. At the top of the multi story car park, I opened the window and shouted that this was pointless. A boot, a whack and a punch. By the last place, I was sore all over. My arm was throbbing. I had a bandage put on it by the nice cockney lady from the hotel. I shut my eyes for the rest of the journey. Only to snap them open again just an hour or two later after hearing that famous line.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Daddy was always mad, dear cousin. I laughed at my thought, only to get smacked my Dudley on my bad arm. I tried not to let the tears of pain flood my eyes. 'Man up Kg! You will face worse than this at the end of Hogwarts. Like, in the hospital wing for quite some days worse.' I told my self sternly. It was late afternoon and we were parked at the coast. Uncle Vernon wasn't there and we were locked in. Great, I thought to myself, locked in a car with a whale and a horse giraffe cross breed. Yes I just called her a horse giraffe cross breed. You think I'm exaggerating? Wait till you fall into this book and see her when she is about to whack you round the head with a bloody frying pan! Yeah, not laughing now are you? It started to rain big heavy drops of water that thudded on the car roof. Dudley snivelled and said, "It's Monday. The great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a _television_."

Monday, that rang a bell, I remember reading it. Oh. If today was Monday then at midnight… Yay! This was going to be the best birthday, especially since Dudley gets a brilliant gift too. Lol. You weren't eleven everyday. Did I just defy that law? Cause technically this would be my second time being eleven. Uncle Vernon came back with a disgusting smile on his face. It was only disgusting because he was the one smiling. He had a long thin parcel, I realised what it was immediately and knew my face visibly paled. Dudley looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head, scared out of my wits. Guns were my biggest fear. Especially when one if being pointed at myself or a loved one. Uncle Vernon didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked him what it was he had bought.

"Found the perfect place!" He said. "Come on now! Everyone out!" I scrambled out of the car quickly, fear pulsed through my veins. It was freezing outside of the car. But I, having lived in Scotland for ten years in my old life, wasn't bothered much by the cold, where as the Dursley's teeth were chattering. I didn't even have a coat on!


	12. having a go at Vernon and looking normal

Uncle Vernon was pointing to what can only be described as a bit of rock that was quite far away with an unsafe looking wooden shack on top. One thing Harry got right about it though, it defiantly would not have a TV.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" Uncle Vernon said gleefully whilst clapping his beefy hands together. He had never done more exercise than that in his pointless life.

"And that's good because? Your wife, kid and I are all frozen to death! Not that care about me of course." I said spitefully. Vernon glared at me and I felt something hit my head hard. Dudley was throwing stones at me, and that last one was huge.

"This gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" I rolled my eyes at the joy in my 'Uncle's' voice. The toothless old man ambling up to us didn't look to kind or gentlemanly. He was pointing with a wicked grin to an old, holey rowing boat bobbing up and down in the steely water below. I did not want to get in that. Especially with a boy the size of a baby whale, a grown man the size of a shark and a horse faced cow of a woman. I was the only normal looking one in this 'Chapter'!

"I've already got us some rations, so all aboard!" Uncle Vernon willingly clambered into the boat with the wrapped gun. I was still scared, and that usually heightens my senses, but I was pretty sure we all heard the groan from the rickety wooden boat. I shook my head. No flipping WAY was I going to get into a boat that was about to collapse and possibly drown us all. Then again… the an had a gun. I scrambled in quickly. I didn't know what was worse, being at risk of drowning, or being at risk of being shot. The Durselys would probably want both to happen to me.


	13. It's time!

It was absolutely freezing in the boat! We all got soaking wet and I swear to Dudley sat on me at some point. After hours of nearly dying, we reached the rock. Uncle Vernon got out, slipped and landed on his huge, fat bum. The highlight of the day so far. I started laughing and got pushed over by an annoyed Dudley who made me land on my good arm. Ouch. I got up with a scowl on my face and poked my tongue out at him.

We got into the rickety house and Aunt Petunia nearly passed out at sight state of it. The shack smelt strongly of seaweed, wind whistled through the gaps in the damp wooden walls that I was sure would fall down and kill us all, as ever positive, and the fireplace was soaking wet and empty. There were only TWO rooms bloody rooms! I was NOT sharing with 'Duddy'!

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps (Dudley scoffed mine) and four bananas (Dudley had two). My stupid Uncle tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets smoked and shrivelled up, like in the book.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" He said cheerfully. I fantasised about punching that god damned smirk off his face, erasing his good mood and killing his character in this story. He was obviously thinking nobody could reach us in this weather JUST to deliver a stupid letter. I knew better but I was kinda starting to agree with him. Hurry up nightfall.

I was silently cheering when it was finally night time. The storm blew loudly through the house-shack-thingy-magiger. Salty spray from the massive waves outside splattered the walls and a strong wind rattled the windows which were caked with filth. Aunt Petunia made a bed for Dudley on the sofa with some mouldy old blankets she found. I did end up sleeping in the same room as Dudley, after arguing the toss first of course. I am my mother's child after all. I got a smack round the head for that. When the horse and the whale senor went upstairs to bed, I was left to curl up on the softest bit of ground I could find with the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

I couldn't sleep. I shivered and turned over, trying to get comfy, Harry was right about the hunger as well but I suppose we were both used to it by now. Dudley's loud snores were only just drowned out by the low rolls of thunder that started round about ten o'clock. Not the snores, the thunder I mean (I think, they both sounded very similar). The lighted dial on Dudley's wrist watch, told me I would be eleven again in ten minutes. Ten minutes until I was rescued. Nine minutes, the Dursleys wouldn't remember it, in fact they would purposely ignore it. Five minutes, what was that creak? Please say the roof would fall in, I was pretty sure Uncle Vernon was right above Dudley. Wouldn't it be funny if he fell onto his own son? Three minutes, come on! Hurry up midnight! Two minutes to go, was that the rock falling into the sea? God let it be no. One minute! Ten-nine- it was so bloody tempting to wake Dudley up and say we were leaving, that would annoy him like hell-two-one-

BOOM!

As the shack shook, my heart hammered in my chest and I got butterflies in my tummy. Yes! It was time…


	14. Introducing the BFG: Hagrid!

BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.

"Where's the cannon?" he asked stupidly. I giggled at him.

There was a crash and Uncle Vernon skidded into the room with the rifle in his hands. I backed up a bit.

"Who's there?" He shouted. "I warn you- I'm armed!"

There was a frightened pause and then…

SMASH (my dad loved that word)

The door swung clean of it's hinges and crashed loudly on the floor. A huge man, half the size of a giant (hint hint nudge nudge), stood in the door way. The top of his head was cut off he was so tall. He squeezed into the hut and picked up the door, fitting it perfectly back into it's frame. He turned around, his face was a mass of curly, knotty, shaggy black hair, you could only see is kind black eyes and mouth. As the noise died down a little, the giant man looked at us.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" He strode over to the sofa, with huge steps, where Dudley sat frozen with fear. I smiled at the effect this man had on my greedy cousin.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the man. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mum (like that would hide him), who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon (ok that might be the only thing that can hide him).

"An' here's Lily!" said the giant. I looked up at the fierce, hidden face and saw his beetle eyes where crinkled into a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer mum, but yeh've got yer dad's eyes." And suddenly my heart dropped. Lily Potter nee Evans was ginger, not blonde. I took a strand of my hair and looked at it. It was longer and red. My appearance had changed to suit the story.

'Damn you Harry James Potter' I thought. 'Thank for not telling me.' My eyes were most likely still blue but I was certain James's eyes were brown in the book. Maybe it had changed just for me. I spun round as Uncle Vernon made a weird rasping noise.

"I demand you leave at once sir!" He said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up Dursley yeh great prune," said the giant.

"Actually," I said. "He is breaking and entering and fixing." Dudley punched my back and I elbowed him back. The giant man chuckled, bent Uncle Vernon's gun into a knot, threw it in a corner and turned to me.

"Anyway- Lily, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here- I might have sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From inside the pocket of his bug black overcoat, he pulled out a slightly crushed white box and I smiled. Inside the box was a sticky chocolate cake with pink icing and 'Happy Birthday Lily' in bright green icing. I slid my finger over the icing and popped it in my mouth. Strawberry icing, nice job. I intended to say thank you but a sentence came with it.

"Thank you, but who are you?" I asked. The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts." He held out a huge arm and I gladly shook, it shook my whole arm and I laughed a bit.

"What about that at then?" He said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled up crisp packets in it and snorted. He bent over the fireplace, we didn't know what he was doing mind, but a second later there was a bright warm fire. It filled the whole place with flickering light and I felt like I had slipped into a nice, hot bubble bath. Heaven, I really needed a lie down actually. But I didn't want to go to sleep.

As the Rubeus dude sat down he started taking random stuff out of his coat pockets: a copper kettle, a pack of sausages, a poker (though how it fit I will never know), a teapot (butiful, like a tea pot lol), seven chipped mugs and some amber liquid of which he took a swig off. Yes it was probably butter beer. I couldn't wait to try that stuff! I was supposed to taste really nice and I so wanted some. Not one of us spoke while Hagrid worked, but as he slid the first six big, fat, juicy sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a bit. Dream on Dudley…


	15. Temporary memory loss

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." Uncle Vernon snapped. Hagrid chuckled darkly. It sounded strange coming out of his mouth especially since he would do so many nice things.

"Yer great puddin' o a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, don' worry." I mouthed the word along with him, remembering my well read old book that was falling apart in my bedroom at home that I had been reading since I was seven to eight in my normal life. Loads of pages had fallen out of that amazing book and I loved all the battered copies of the Harry Potter series that they were all well and truly wrecked because they were read so much. Hagrid passed the sausages to me, and I , who was extremely hungry at the time, thought I had never tasted anything better (except mum's home made corn beef hash). It was like a burst of warm fuzziness inside of me. I still couldn't take my eyes of Hagrid though. I was waiting for someone to explain themselves, so when they didn't, I decided to take matters, as always, into my own hands.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." Hagrid took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm the kepper of Keys at Hogwarts- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o'corse." Like I didn't know who he was. For a few minutes, my mind was blank. Like my memory had gone and run off with the food in my stomach which was now feeling rather empty and had a horrible feeling inside of it.

"Er- no," I said, shaking my head.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

"_Sorry?_" barked Hagrid, turning to glare at the Dursleys, who hid in the shadows. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know about Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?" I still didn't know what he was on about. Something came to me but as soon as I tried to think of it again it vanished.

"All what?" I asked, then it all came back to me in a sudden rush, everything about the books, and I could see Hagrid's face turn red underneath his beard and hair.

"ALL WHAT?" He shouted. "Now wait jus' one second!" He ha gotten to his feet, seething with anger and rage. All directed upon the Dursleys.

"Do you mean ter tell me," Hagrid growled at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in particular, "That this girl- this girl!- knows nothin' abou'- about ANYTHING?"

Now that was a bit far. I did go to school and I was proud of the marks I was getting!

"I know a few things," I told him with ears red from embarrassment. I couldn't believe I was about to say this but, "I can, you know, do maths and stuff." That was a lie, I couldn't do that much maths to be honest. In my old life the teacher hated me and vice versa. I was much better at English, science and French to be perfectly honest. Hagrid waved it off.

"I mean our world, yer world, yer parents world."

"What world?" I asked him. Hagrid exploded and I smiled internally. This was the best birthday I had yet. And it wasn't even over just yet. After Hagrid had had a massive go at Vernon and Petunia, he sat on the sofa.

"You're a witch Lily." He told me.

"There must be a mistake. I can't be a witch. I'm Lily, just Lily."

"Well, just Lily, I think it's about time you read yer letter. Don't you?" He handed my the thick parchment letter and I read it. I smiled and the scene went on how it had to. Hagrid even threw me his coat to sleep under.

I woke up by a tapping on the window. I hadn't forgotten about the night's events. How could I? I was officially inducted into the wizarding world… I was officially a witch! And officially eleven…again. (Confusing much?) I was snapped out of my thoughts by the tapping noise and looked over to the window. I smiled and saw the owl, after opening the window, the bird flew to Hagrid's coat.

"Hagrid? There's a bird attacking your coat." I told him. He woke with a snort and rolled over sleeply.

"Ya gotta pay him. Give him some money." Hagrid told me. I glared at him.

"Where _is _the money?" I asked politely.

"In me pocket." He murmured dozily. I rolled my eyes and started searching. Eventually I found a few coins.

"Which ones?" I asked Hagrid, although I knew full well that t was a few bronze knuts, I thought it would look weird if I knew all about the money and yet still lived in the muggle world all my life.

"Three knuts. The little bronze ones." He told me with a pillow over his eyes to block out the sun. I gave the tawny owl a few knuts and he flew off after sticking his leg out so that I could untie the newspaper attached to him. Hagrid, after a little poking, rolled off the sofa and we had some cold sausages and a little bit of birthday cake for breakfast. The sausages were nice but not as good as mum's, that made me feel a little guilty since she was frozen in time and all. Having cake for breakfast reminded me of my friend Emily who always always always had cake for breakfast on her's, her sister's or her mum's birthday. My heart ached as I remembered my Emmy, then Gemma and Zara and Kimmy, Bethy and Georgia. They were all completely mental… but I loved them and they loved me. The few that did. We rowed the rowing boat to the main land.

"Ministry o' magic messin' things up again." He mumbled whilst reading the newspaper.

"How?" I asked. I expected him to wave his hand in dismisal but he didn't.

"Just ol' Fudge. On his first few weeks he was bombardin' Dumbledore with owls fer help. O'course every one wanted Dumbledore as Minister fer magic but he wouldn't never leave Hogwarts." He told me. I smiled, really wishing I had my book with me. But it didn't matter if I had the book to this life with me, it wouldn't make a difference to right now. It could be some use to me in the future though…

"Hagrid? How are the Dursleys getting back?" I laughed when we were finally on land again, after a sudden realisation that it was never mentioned in the books. Hagrid looked thoughtful and pulled out his pink umbrella.

"I suppose they need to get back soon enough," He grumbled as he tapped the boat with the umbrella and sent it by it's self to the rickety hut on the rock. I laughed and we headed off again.


	16. Canary blanket

"Hagrid? What _are_ you knitting?" I laughed as he pulled out the canary yellow wool, grey needles, and the square of bright knitting.

"A blanket fer me dog Fang." He told me. I smiled as he grumbled that the seats on the train were to small, after lifting an arm rest up from between two seats, he seemed much happier. I spent the rest of the journey looking out of the window wondering what that family of Kaitlen's must be going through. When I was little I always used to wonder what my family would do if I went missing. I actually used to threaten my friends that I would run away when I was upset, of course I didn't understand the impact it would have had but I knew it would be bad so I never really tried it. I was surprised my old friends Declan, Isobel, Eleanor and Amy didn't stop believing me. We soon arrived outside The Leaky Cauldron. I was amazed at the amount of Muggles not seeing it. The Leaky Cauldron was a shabby little place inside, with little clusters of witches and wizards spread out around the inn's pub. As soon as the bell above the door rang they all looked up.

"Ah Hagrid! The usual I suppose?" Tom, the hunched back barman asked. I smiled as I remembered Harry's description of him as looking like 'a toothless walnut'. I never understood how a walnut could look toothless as apposed to a walnut with teeth. I understood his logic now.

"Not today Tom. On official Hogwarts business. Takin' young Lily here to get her school supplies." Hagrid puffed out his chest proudly and put a hand on my shoulder that made my knees buckle.

"Bless my soul," Tom gasped, catching sight of my scar that was, sadly, not hidden under my fiery sweeping fringe, "It's Lily Potter." The clusters of witches and wizards all stood up at once and gathered around me.

"Welcome back Miss Potter, welcome back." Said a toothless old man, grasping my hand firmly. An old woman wearing black robes and a pale yellow hat pushed past him.

"Dorris Crockford Miss Potter I cannot _believe _I am meeting you at last." All the magical people in the inn's pub shook my hand at least once, Doris Crockford came back for more handshakes three times! Eventually Hagrid intervened after seeing how uncomfortable I was getting.

"Righ'. Tha's enough now. Come on Lily." He said roughly as he walked through the crowd. We went to the back of the pub so we were stood facing a solid brick wall. I felt giddy, knowing that this was the door way to a whole new, different world. This was were I would belong for the next seven years. I couldn't wait.


	17. Gold, silver and bronze

Hagrid tapped a few bricks on the wall, suddenly the whole wall rearranged it's self. I gasped in absolute exciment, admiration and astonishment. I was breathless as we walked through the bright, multicoloured street. It was cramped and crooked but still, it felt natural. I knew how Harry felt now when he said he wished that he had five eyes. The colours were bright and bold, which made my gut reach considering that I knew what this world would come to in seven years. I spotted the empty shop on the corner that I suspected would be the prime location for 'The Weasley's Wizard Weez'. Even now it was colourfully painted. The sun was glaring directly in my eyes and my bright red hair was soaking it up like a solar panel so my head was roasting. But I didn't care. I was too busy gazing in awe at shops like _Eeylops Owl Emporium _and _Florish and Blotts_, but _Ollivanders _caught my eye. I had always wanted to go in there. No doubt I would get the holly and phoenix feather wand but I didn't care what kind it was, it was soon to become my third arm. Of course, this was only half of the magical community. It would all truly become real after I got to Hogwarts. Which was soon.

There was a few boys admiring the beautiful broomstick in the window of one particular. The Nimbus 2000. I smiled knowingly at the broom I was to get after my first flying lesson. I was snapped out of my fantasy of flying that amazing broom by Hagrid suddenly saying:

"Gringotts." We had stopped outside a huge white building that looked exactly how I imagined the wizarding bank to be. The red and scarlet uniformed goblin bowed to us from the top of the white stone steps that lead up to the burnished bronze doors. His face was quick and clever, and his fingers and feet long. Now faced with a second pair of shining silver doors, I saw my favourite poem in the whole world.

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Theif, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." Hagrid said. I smirked again. I already knew I was mad…

Another pair of goblins bowed us through the doors and suddenly we were in a vast, marble hall. Hundreds more goblins were weighing coins on brass scales, inspecting jewels and gems with eyeglasses, scribbling quickly in huge ledgers, and so much more I couldn't record it! So many doors lead in and out of the hall which even more goblins were taking people through. It was like no other bank I had ever seen. And I was willing to bet all my books back home that the wizarding world hadn't gone into recession for a long time, if ever. Hagrid and I went to one of the many counters.

"Morning." Hagrid said brightly. "We've come ter take some money outta Miss Lily Potter's safe."

"You have her key, sir?" The goblin asked in his sly voice. I fought the urge to laugh as Hagrid dumped a load of dog biscuits onto the goblin's lodger, unintentionally annoying him. Finally Hagrid pulled out the tiny golden key that was just as big as my little finger. The goblin took it between his long, spindly finger and thumb and looked at it with an evil smirk on his face.

"That seems to be in order." The goblin sneered. Hagrid nodded cheerfully with a smile on his hair covered face. After stuffing all the dog biscuits back into his pockets, he pulled out a clean, spotless parchment envelope.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," The gruff looking man said importantly, puffing out his chest so that I could barely suppress the giggle that was cracking my ribs. "It's about the you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen." I stop giggling and looked up at him. What was in there I wonder sarcastically? Hagrid looked at me and winked. I smiled and followed Hagrid the half giant and Griphook the goblin to my vault.

As we rode through the stone tunnels that seemed to go on forever, the stalactites and stalagmites reminded me of a Geography lesson I had when I was 12, but I liked Hagrid's logic better.

"I can always remember the difference between stalactites and stalagmites because stalagmites has an 'm' in it." I smiled.

"Good logic. Don't talk to me for a bit though, these carts make me feel sick." Hagrid gagged slightly and I shuffled over in my seat a little. He did look quite green now you mentioned it. The cart jolted to a stop and I got out rubbing my neck. Griphooktook my key and twisted it into the vault door. The great, cold metal door swung open and I felt my mouth fall open in amazement as millions of gold, thousands of silver, and hundreds of bronze galleons, sickles and knuts were displayed in neat stacks. They filled the vault so much that the mound almost touched the ceiling. I wasn't poor in my old life but we were effected by the credit crunch too… especially after Mum got made redundant. And the Dursleys never gave me a penny in my life. I was rich. Or Harry was anyway. I had read about it but I never imagined there was this much money! Then guillt settled into my stomach, the Weasleys. I knew they were going to be very poor when I met them. Suddenly I didn't want any of it. I shoved a few tens of gold, silver and bronze into my leather money bag and put it in my pocket. It felt heavy but I smiled anyway and secretly slipped a handful of gold into Hagrid's huge pockets on the ride to the next vault, pretending to bump into him on a sharp corner. The guilt in my stomach eased and I felt happier.


	18. The pale boy in Madam Malkins

I blinked as we stepped out into the bright sunlight of Diagon Ally again. Now that I had a pocket of jingling money, everything seemed possible to buy. First, I went and bought a rucksack to put all of my books in, and also so I had a school bag. Two birds with one stone and all. I had to be dragged away from the books in Florish and Blotts by Hagrid, I filled a compartment of my bag with quills and ink, and carried another bag with a potions kit in. Hagrid dropped me off at Madam Malkin's to go and get a pick me up. I smiled knowing he was going to get Hedwig. My smile faded when I remembered who was going to be in this shop. Taking a deep breath, I walked in with a smile on my face and my head held high.

"Hogwarts dear? Got the lot here… another young man being fitted just now in fact." Madam Milkin asked with a kind smile. I nodded and followed her to a free stool. She spelled the tape measure and quill to take my measurements. She slid a robe over my body and started copying a second witch on my left by pinning my robes to the right length and size. Next to me with the second witch was the boy with slicked back blonde hair, pale, pinched features and cold blue eyes to match.

"Hello." The boy said rather pompously. I resisted the urge to stick two fingers up at him and instead smiled politely. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." I said.

"My Father's next door buying my books, and my Mother is up street looking at wands. I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I might bully Father into getting me one then smuggle it in somehow." I looked a little confused. Didn't the wand choose the wizard? I didn't ask him about it. I really didn't want to speak to a slug like him, knowing who he would become. Instead I just nodded politely.

"Have you got your own broom?" The boy went on.

"Nope." I said, inwardly smirking knowing that I would get that nimbus in the window of the Quidditch shop.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Nope." But I will whoop your ass at it from second year onwards.

"_I _do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked for my house, and I must say, I what house you'll be in yet?" It was oh so tempting to say Jigglepuff. Oh so tempting...

"No." He probaby thought I was so stupid. Or maybe he thought I was a 'mudblood'. He 's going to get a punch an the mouth when he says that.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I'd think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" I looked at him, Tonks was a Hufflepuff and there was nothing wrong with her.

"Well actually-"

"I say, look at that man!" The boy said suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Hagrid as holding two huge, delicious looking ice creams. I nodded at him with a grin.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts." I felt pleased that I knew something he didn't.

"Oh," He said. "I've heard of him. He's sort of a sevent, isn't he?" He was smirking. How much I would like to kick him was unbelievably strong.

"He's the gamekeeper." I told him through gritted teeth.

Dear readers I am afraid I cannot continue with the rest of my conversation with Draco Malfoy as, in my description, I used some vile, unacceptable words... no matter how many times re-wrote it. It is, however, safe to say that I didn't end up beating the little sod to death (Sadly). Lets skip to my conversation with Hagrid...


End file.
